


Surviving

by Inappropriate_Possibility



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Lots of swearing bc it’s Junkrat, Overwatch - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriate_Possibility/pseuds/Inappropriate_Possibility
Summary: An overwatch drabble consisting of Junkrat pining over Mei and being scared





	Surviving

All his life, Junkrat has been a survivor. He’d survived the total fucking shitstorm that was Australia, he’d survived having an arm and a leg chopped off, he’s survived ungodly amounts of radiation. He’s even survived being a criminal mastermind long enough to become one of the heroes of Overwatch. But fuck it all to hell and back if he had to face this. Fuck it all if it meant he was all pinned down and then brought back up to his knees every so often by a tiny doe eyed climatologist.

Jamison Junkrat Fawkes was in love. How the fuck was he supposed to survive that? He’d only been very recently been informed of this fact. After ages of blabbering about a certain Mei Ling Zhou, Roadhog brought the possibility of love into the nearly entirely one sided converstion. Junkrat had been absolutely floored, but the idea made too much sense to be ignored. But not for lack of trying.

Their very first interaction had been enough to send Junkrat into an infatuation of sorts that soon spiraled into an obsession so clear, anyone who spent any time near him could see it. Junkrat, never having been the feely sort of fellow, was able to push past the feelings of love cooking up inside him like a giant stuffed pastry. He had never felt anything of the sort and wasn’t about to analyze it and instead chalked it all up to heartburn.

Every chance he got, he did everthing he could to impress her. Stupid jokes and puns, compliments ranging from uncomfortably sweet to unwanted and inappropriate, presents he’d made or even bought, he’d even cleaned up and worn clothes around her a few times. Mei had taken her sweet time coming around, at first downright hostile, then cold and bitter, until finally she let out the first muted smile. And then from there, she really truly was under his skin, and there was no way for Junkrat to get her out. Stifled laughter and wary eyes slowly became giggles and playful banter. He hadn’t given up but now he almost wished he had because he couldn’t stop thinking, dreaming of her and silently worshipping her. He could’ve sworn he was sick.

It didn’t help that she was cute. No hot. Both really. All soft and plush. Everything about her drove him wild. She was so delicate and tiny and so cute he’d wanted to literally set her on fire sometimes, but still so so sexy. Wide hips, soft belly, all tapered in the middle and shaped like a dream. Junkrat didn’t have a particularly long attention span, but he could watch her for hours. Especially in that one tank top, or those leggings. Her features were so small and delicate they literally made him mad. How did those tiny hands serve any kind of purpose? That button nose was far too small to be anything but for show. Her lips were small but full and defined. They were a perfect heart shape in his mind and he couldn’t not stare when she put on chapstick. And god, her eyes.

Her eyes would be the death of him. Sure he’d almost died plenty of times in completely unrelated ways but how was he going survive those? Big brown eyes that held so much love for everything that he felt like if he did anything wrong in front of her he surely would die. He had to be an absolute upstanding gentleman in her eyes, those eyes didn’t deserve to see anything but beautiful and perfect. Not that they hadn’t. He’d creeped around her files enough o know she saw bad things, lived through bad things. He’d seen her up late in the lab or the kitchen, unable to sleep and looking miserable in way that broke his heart. Junkrat had wanted to hold her, to pick her up and kiss her until she stopped feeling whatever negative feeling she was experiencing. It was overwhelming to her that way, and he’d felt so ashamed for having left her and run to the safety of his disaster area living space.

He would give anything for her to be happy. He would do anything to be the person she deserved to let touch her. Junkrat had thought of renouncing his nickname and wearing proper clothes and bathing and seeing the doctor for medicine to calm him down and get his hair back. He’d dreamed of waking up next to her, holding her in their bed, making her tea and having her kiss him. And he would kiss her back and they would be kissing each other and it would be normal and she would be his. She’d even let him take her on dates and he would be happy about paying for everything. His favorite dream of dating was one where they would go to a theme park and play and she would laugh her adorable bubbling laugh and he would win her so many prizes he’d have to help her carry them and they would ride rides and she would scream on the big ones and hold onto him and he would comfort her. She would be wearing something like the pretty blue dress she had with the buttons on the front and the collar and the it fit all nice on her chest and flared out on the bottom like a princess. And she would take pictures of them and show her friends and she would hold his hand and maybe she would call him baby or something. They would kiss and everyone would see that she was his girls and he was his guy an fit would be perfect. They would be perfect.

But he wasn’t perfect. She was, he wasn’t. He wanted to be. He wanted to be for her, like she was so perfect for him. But he was dirty, and ugly, and loud and stupid. And being with her would be a crime. Touching her would be a crime. Loving her was crime. He was a criminal, but he could never do something as egregious as bring her down by loving her. Just how the fuck, how the fuck was he going to survive this.


End file.
